The Never Rainbow
by FashionLuver98
Summary: The Pirate princess needs help, but with what? This is just the episode in Jake's POV.
1. Jake's POV

Me: hey Everyone it's episode fic time! My headache is still not gone but I'm doing this anyway for ya'll. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't even own JatNP!

Jake's POV

Jake: I've never seen a rainbow like that before.

Izzy: I bet I know who made it!

Let me guess Pirate Princess? Speaking of her...

Pirate Princess: Ahoy pirate friends!

All: Ahoy Pirate Princess!

Pirate princess: It's not one of my rainbows.

Izzy: So you didn't make that rainbow?

Pirate princess: Well it is lovely,but I couldn't have made it even if I wanted to. Yesterday I tried to make a rainbow over Mermaid Lagoon,but my rainbow wand ran out of colors. See?No rainbows. But I know how I can fix my wand. That is the never rainbow. At the end of the never rainbow is the dazzle diamond. If I tap my wand on the dazzle diamond it's colors will return and I'll be able to make rainbows again! Can you help me find this magical stone?

Later:

Pirate princess: the never rainbow and its dazzle diamond will fade away at sunset.

Time to reassure her.

Jake: Don't worry princess. With my crew on board we'll find that diamond!

Cubby: I'm on it Jake!

I got kinda bored listening to Cubby. So instead I decided to pretend like I was listening.

Izzy: Cone in Mateys lets go!

Well she's hyper.

Later:

Izzy: Come on everybody I think we go this way.

Izzy watch out! That's gotta hurt.

Izzy: Shiver me petals did I do that?

Jake: We need to be careful not to touch any of these giant sunflowers.

Cubby: Yeah, if they start spinning we'll blow away.

I didn't think of it like that.

Cubby: Aww flying coconuts!

Oh no!

Jake: Come on crew! We've got to get through this field before we blow away!

Pirate princess: My wand! Help!

Izzy: Hold on Pirate princess!

Izzy don't!

Izzy: Gotcha.

Both: Whoa!

Jake: Izzy, grab on!

And I think I just gave away the fact I love izzy by only wanting to save her specialty.

Jake: Whoa this isn't working!

Cubby: Hang on! Aw coconuts we need a little more help!

Skully: That means me!

Cubby: We did it!

Later:

Skully: Look alive me hearties I spy the purple path.

Pirate princess: Sunny skies we'll soon find the diamond so I can fix my wand.

You know I just realized something. I'm standing extremely close to Izzy right now. Jake shut up! A good captain doesn't get distracted!

Hook: Ahhhhhh!

Hook?

Jake: Captain Hook?

Pirate princess: Captain Hook must want the dazzle diamond too.

Later:

Cubby: Awasome coconuts the purple path!

Izzy: Oh no the Never Rainbow's starting to fade. We've got to get to the end before it and the dazzle diamond disappear.

Izzy and the pirate princess started running down the path but I knew something was wrong with the path.

Jake: Izzy, Pirate princess slow down! This purple path isn't really purple. The real purple path is over here.

Cubby: What a sneaky trick. Just the kind of sneaky trick Captain Hook likes.

Pirate princess: and we almost fell for it.

Izzy: We did fall for it.

They both just laughed. Everytime Izzy laughs it sound like cute bells.

Jake: Welk the good thing is we found the purple path.

Later:

Pirate princess: Radiant rainbows!

Ok she talks way to much.(Me: Oh and you don't?)

Izzy: The dazzle diamond!

Pirate princess: I just need to tap the dazzle diamond and my wand will be able to make rainbows again.

Hook: excuse me princess but diamonds are a pirate's best friend!

Oh no it's hook!

Pirate princess: Izzy this is an Emergency!

Izzy: Pixie dust away!

Pirate princess: Izzy my wand catch!

Izzy: Come on we've got to take tap the dazzle diamond with the pirate princess's rainbow wand.

Jake: Captain Hook the pirate princess needs that dazzle diamond! You can't take it!

Hook: That's what you think!

Izzy: That's what I know!

Izzy!

Hook: Oh barnacles! Haha who cares about some silly wand when the treasure is all mine!

Greedy much? Haha it disappeared!

Hook: What?is this some sort of puny pirate trick?

Izzy: Nope, the dazzle diamond fades away when the Never rainbow fades away.

Jake: And that's what you call the end of the rainbow!

On the way home on Bucky I spotted Izzy. Oh man I think I'm drooling she looks stunning in the sunset.

Later:

Pirate princess: Thanks for your help pirate friends.

Izzy: You're welcome!

Pirate princess: Izzy would you like to try making a rainbow?

Izzy: Thanks pirate princess!

Wow!

Jake: Cool can I try? Who's rainbow ahoy!

Little did I know it hit hook.

Me: Ok I'll see you tomorrow guys bye!


	2. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey guys i just woke up from a nap, so I'm kinda trying to wake myself up. It will take awhile sense it's raining AGAIN, shouldn't the rain be over now that its no longer summer?! This is Getting ridiculous. Lets get to it, i hope you enjoy.

To both Victoria and Jenny: Thanks for the vote of confidence!

To my RP Buddy: Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP because if i did it would suck.

Jake: I've never seen a rainbow like that before.

Izzy: I bet I know who made it!

Pirate Princess: Ahoy pirate friends!

*gasp* Pirate Princess!

All: Ahoy Pirate Princess!

Pirate princess: It's not one of my rainbows.

Wait what?

Izzy: So you didn't make that rainbow?

Pirate princess: Well it is lovely,but I couldn't have made it even if I wanted to. Yesterday I tried to make a rainbow over Mermaid Lagoon,but my rainbow wand ran out of colors. See?No rainbows. But I know how I can fix my wand. That is the never rainbow. At the end of the never rainbow is the dazzle diamond. If I tap my wand on the dazzle diamond it's colors will return and I'll be able to make rainbows again! Can you help me find this magical stone?

Later:

Pirate princess: the never rainbow and its dazzle diamond will fade away at sunset.

Then lets hurry!

Jake: Don't worry princess. With my crew on board we'll find that diamond!

Cubby: I'm on it Jake!

I'll never understand boys.

Izzy: Come on Mateys lets go!

Later:

Izzy: Come on everybody I think we go this way.

Ow! What the heck was that?!

Izzy: Shiver me petals did I do that?

Jake: We need to be careful not to touch any of these giant sunflowers.

Cubby: Yeah, if they start spinning we'll blow away.

I didn't think of it like that.

Cubby: Aww flying coconuts!

Oh no!

Jake: Come on crew! We've got to get through this field before we blow away!

Pirate princess: My wand! Help!

Izzy: Hold on Pirate princess!

Izzy: Gotcha.

Both: Whoa!

Jakey Save me!

Jake: Izzy, grab on!

Thank you Jake, my hero!(Me:You've got to be kidding me)

Jake: Whoa this isn't working!

Cubby: Hang on! Aw coconuts we need a little more help!

Skully: That means me!

Cubby: We did it!

We're safe yay!

Later:

Skully: Look alive me hearties I spy the purple path.

Pirate princess: Sunny skies we'll soon find the diamond so I can fix my wand.

You know I just realized something. I'm standing extremely close to Jake right now.

Hook: Ahhhhhh!

Hook?

Jake: Captain Hook?

Pirate princess: Captain Hook must want the dazzle diamond too.

Of course he does...

Later:

Cubby: Awesome coconuts the purple path!

Izzy: Oh no the Never Rainbow's starting to fade. We've got to get to the end before it and the dazzle diamond disappear.

Me and the pirate princess started running down the path but Jake must have knew something was wrong with the path.

Jake: Izzy, Pirate princess slow down! This purple path isn't really purple. The real purple path is over here.

Cubby: What a sneaky trick. Just the kind of sneaky trick Captain Hook likes.

Pirate princess: and we almost fell for it.

Izzy: We did fall for it.

We both just laughed I'm glad the Pirate Princess is my friend.

Jake: Well the good thing is we found the purple path.

Later:

Pirate princess: Radiant rainbows!

Ok she talks way to much.(Me: Oh and you and Jake and Cubby dont?)

Izzy: The dazzle diamond!

Pirate princess: I just need to tap the dazzle diamond and my wand will be able to make rainbows again.

Hook: excuse me princess but diamonds are a pirate's best friend!

Oh no it's hook!

Pirate princess: Izzy this is an Emergency!

That's normally Jake's line, but ok!

Izzy: Pixie dust away!

Pirate princess: Izzy my wand catch!

Izzy: Come on we've got to take tap the dazzle diamond with the pirate princess's rainbow wand.

Jake: Captain Hook the pirate princess needs that dazzle diamond! You can't take it!

Hook: That's what you think!

I decided to come up behind Hook.

Izzy: That's what I know!

Hook: Oh barnacles! Haha who cares about some silly wand when the treasure is all mine!

Greedy much? Haha it disappeared!

Hook: What?Is this some sort of puny pirate trick?

Izzy: Nope, the dazzle diamond fades away when the Never rainbow fades away.

Jake: And that's what you call the end of the rainbow!

Nice one Jakey!

On the way home on Bucky I spotted Jake, I think He was drooling. But over what?(Me: Aw come on! What the heck is wrong with you?! You're so oblivious! *bangs head against keyboard*

Later:

Pirate princess: Thanks for your help pirate friends.

Izzy: You're welcome!

Pirate princess: Izzy would you like to try making a rainbow?

Izzy: Thanks pirate princess!

Wow!

Jake: Cool can I try? Who's rainbow ahoy!

Little did any of us know, it hit hook.

Me: Ok so my mom is about to dye my hair because i want to and i also want the Pizza she ordered, soooooooooo BYE!


	3. Cubby's POV

Me: hey guys. On Friday my Sofia the first fic will be up and tomorrow i have a surprise. My new schedule is 6:00pm instead of 3:30pm. My mom has come up with the idea for me to do chores then homework and then i can get on my laptop and iPad when she gets home. My mom gets off work at 5:00 and gets home by 5:30. Please be patient with me this year. My mom is trying help me learn things so i can learn to live on my own after collage in a few years. Anyway I hope ya'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't even own JatNP!

Cubby's POV

Jake: I've never seen a rainbow like that before.

Izzy: I bet I know who made it!

Let me guess Pirate Princess?

Pirate Princess: Ahoy pirate friends!

We were just talking about you.

All: Ahoy Pirate Princess!

Pirate princess: It's not one of my rainbows.

Huh?

Izzy: So you didn't make that rainbow?

Pirate princess: Well it is lovely,but I couldn't have made it even if I wanted to. Yesterday I tried to make a rainbow over Mermaid Lagoon,but my rainbow wand ran out of colors. See?No rainbows. But I know how I can fix my wand. That is the never rainbow. At the end of the never rainbow is the dazzle diamond. If I tap my wand on the dazzle diamond it's colors will return and I'll be able to make rainbows again! Can you help me find this magical stone?

She talks way too much.

Later:

Pirate princess: the never rainbow and its dazzle diamond will fade away at sunset.

Jake: Don't worry princess. With my crew on board we'll find that diamond!

Cubby: I'm on it Jake!

Izzy: Come on Mateys lets go!

Well she's hyper.

Later:

Izzy: Come on everybody I think we go this way.

That's gotta hurt.

Izzy: Shiver me petals did I do that?

Its a spin off of Shiver me timbers. Cool.

Jake: We need to be careful not to touch any of these giant sunflowers.

Cubby: Yeah, if they start spinning we'll blow away.

Cubby: Aww flying coconuts!

Oh no!

Jake: Come on crew! We've got to get through this field before we blow away!

Pirate princess: My wand! Help!

Izzy: Hold on Pirate princess!

Izzy don't do it you'll get stuck like her!

Izzy: Gotcha.

Both: Whoa!

Told ya!

Jake: Izzy, grab on!

Jake, you are blowing it all right now.

Jake: Whoa this isn't working!

Cubby: Hang on! Aw coconuts we need a little more help!

Skully: That means me!

Cubby: We did it!

Later:

Skully: Look alive me hearties I spy the purple path.

Pirate princess: Sunny skies we'll soon find the diamond so I can fix my wand.

Jake stop getting distracted by Izzy! A good captain doesn't get distracted!

Hook: Ahhhhhh!

Hook? Whats he doing here?

Jake: Captain Hook?

Pirate princess: Captain Hook must want the dazzle diamond too.

Later:

Cubby: Awasome coconuts the purple path!

Izzy: Oh no the Never Rainbow's starting to fade. We've got to get to the end before it and the dazzle diamond disappear.

Izzy and the pirate princess started running down the path but i was the wrong path.

Jake: Izzy, Pirate princess slow down! This purple path isn't really purple. The real purple path is over here.

Cubby: What a sneaky trick. Just the kind of sneaky trick Captain Hook likes.

Pirate princess: and we almost fell for it.

Izzy: We did fall for it.

They both just laughed. How's that funny?

Jake: Well the good thing is we found the purple path.

Later:

Pirate princess: Radiant rainbows!

Izzy: The dazzle diamond!

Pirate princess: I just need to tap the dazzle diamond and my wand will be able to make rainbows again.

Hook: excuse me princess but diamonds are a pirate's best friend!

*slaps forehead*

Pirate princess: Izzy this is an Emergency!

That's Jake's line...

Izzy: Pixie dust away!

Pirate princess: Izzy my wand catch!

Izzy: Come on we've got to take tap the dazzle diamond with the pirate princess's rainbow wand.

Jake: Captain Hook the pirate princess needs that dazzle diamond! You can't take it!

Hook: That's what you think!

Izzy: That's what I know!

Hook: Oh barnacles! Haha who cares about some silly wand when the treasure is all mine!

Greedy much? Haha it disappeared!

Hook: What?is this some sort of puny pirate trick?

Izzy: Nope, the dazzle diamond fades away when the Never rainbow fades away.

Jake: And that's what you call the end of the rainbow!

Ok why is he better at jokes then me?!

Later:

Pirate princess: Thanks for your help pirate friends.

Izzy: You're welcome!

Pirate princess: Izzy would you like to try making a rainbow?

Izzy: Thanks pirate princess!

Wow!

Jake: Cool can I try? Who's rainbow ahoy!

Little did we know it hit hook.

Me: Ok I'll see you tomorrow guys bye!


End file.
